Stay Together
Stay Together is a song on Tetrarkhia's first album, Raise Your Fist. Tracklist Romaji= #Canaria #Fearless Girl #Stay Together #Kyoukaisen #Shine on Me!! #Canaria (inst.) #Fearless Girl (inst.) #Stay Together (inst.) #Kyoukaisen (inst.) #Shine on Me!! (inst.) |-| Japanese= #カナリア #Fearless Girl #Stay Together #境界線 #Shine on Me!! #カナリア (inst.) #Fearless Girl (inst.) #Stay Together (inst.) #境界線 (inst.) #Shine on Me!! (inst.) |-| English= #Canary #Fearless Girl #Stay Together #Boundary #Shine on Me!! #Canary (inst.) #Fearless Girl (inst.) #Stay Together (inst.) #Boundary (inst.) #Shine on Me!! (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Saa yukou ka kyou wa nani kara hajimeyou Mou yari kata dake nara shitte iru desho Sou tashika na mono nante nai kamo shirenai kedo Kyou kono shunkan dake shinjitereba ii Sing a song! Umaku ienakute mo I don't care! Ki ni shinai yo Mou chotto ato sukoshi nanda yo dakara te wo nobashite Let's get the party started! Minna de issho ni takaku tobiagarou Dan dan hayaku natteku kodou ni BIITO wo awasete Take you to the higher! Muzukashii hanashi nara ato de ii Saikou no mirai he mukete issho ni utaou Woh Boku wa mata nando mo shippai suru darou keredo Mou kinou no jibun wo semetari shinai Feels so good! Tokuige na kao shite Clap your hands! Mata hajimeyou Daijoubu doko he demo yukeru yo jibun dake no katachi de Raise your hands together! Tegakari wa tsuki akari sora moyou Taikutsusa nante ajiwatteru hima wa nai yo Can you hear me my friend? Dokomade yukeru no ka wa wakaranai Hashiridaseba wakaru mirai mo aru sa Takusan toomawari mo shite kitashi michijun datte BARA BARA Sore demo zettai ima ga ichiban sa O-ki ni iri no BUUTSU de saa yukou! Don't be afraid! Hajimari mo owari mo Up to you! Mada koko kara Keikaku wa mikansei da keredo sore tte saikyou ja nai? Let's get the party started! Minna de issho ni takaku tobiagarou Dan dan hayaku natteku kodou ni BIITO wo awasete Take you to the higher! Muzukashii hanashi wa mou iranai Saikou no mirai he mukete issho ni utaou Woh |-| Japanese= さぁ行こうか　今日は何から始めよう もうやり方だけなら知っているでしょ そう　確かなモノなんて無いかもしれないけど 今日この瞬間だけ信じてればいい Sing a song！　うまく言えなくても　I don't care！　気にしないよ もうちょっと　あと少しなんだよ　だから手を伸ばして Let's get the party started！　皆で一緒に高く跳び上がろう 段々早くなってく鼓動にビートを合わせて Take you to the higher！　難しい話なら後でいい 最高の未来へ向けて　一緒に歌おう Woh-… 僕はまた　何度も失敗するだろうけれど もう昨日の自分を責めたりしない Feels so good！　得意気な顔して　Clap your hands！　また始めよう もっと沢山の歌詞は 大丈夫　どこへでも行けるよ　自分だけの形で Raise your hands together！　手がかりは月灯り空模様 退屈さなんて味わってる暇はないよ Can you hear me, my friend？　どこまで行けるのかはわからない 走り出せばわかる未来もあるさ 沢山遠回りもしてきたし　道順だってバラバラ それでも絶対今が一番さ お気に入りのブーツで　さぁ行こう！ Don't be afraid！　始まりも終わりも　Up to you！　まだここから 計画は未完成だけれど　それって最強じゃない？ Let's get the party started！　皆で一緒に高く跳び上がろう 段々早くなってく鼓動にビートを合わせて Take you to the higher！　難しい話はもう要らない 最高の未来へ向けて　一緒に歌おう Woh-… |-| English= Now, shall we go? Let's make something happen today You should at least already know how to do it Even if the road ahead is plastered with nothing but uncertainties It'll be alright as long as you only worry about the present Sing a song! Even if it sucks, I don't care! I don't mind Just a little more, reach your hands out a little further Let's get the party started! Let's jump together, as high as we possibly can The pulse in my chest gradually matches the speed of the beat Take you to the higher! Let's leave all the difficult things for later And sing together as we head towards the best future ever Woh-... I've screwed up and made mistakes over and over again But I won't blame it on the me of yesterday Feels so good! With a proud smile on my face, Clap your hands! We can just start again Don't worry, you'll be able to go anywhere since it's you Raise your hands together! Let's hold hands with the moonlit sky I don't even have the time to get a taste of boredom Can you hear me, my friend? I don't really know how far we can go But we'll find out as we run towards the future We may take a lot of detours and end up in separate directions But even so, simply focusing on the present is all we need Now, let's put on our favorite pairs of boots and take off! Don't be afraid! The beginning and the end are both Up to you! It all begins here We don't exactly have a plan in mind, but isn't that just the best? Let's get the party started! Let's jump together, as high as we possibly can The pulse in my chest gradually matches the speed of the beat Take you to the higher! We have no need for difficult things anymore And sing together as we head towards the best future ever Woh-... Videos . External Links Category:Songs Category:Tetrarkhia Category:Tetrarkhia Songs